Nightmare High
by LeahBlueEyes
Summary: Picks up where Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things The boys stumble onto a new hunt...what happens when the 'bullied' becomes the 'bully? Please read and review. It's been a long time since I've written a fic, so humor me. I appreciate it...thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam didn't know what to say. Dean was right. There was nothing he could say to make the older hunter feel better. No words could make it alright.

So, there was silence. Dean wasn't one who opened up easily and he never cried openly, but if this is what he needed, they'd take all the time needed.

Dean turned to face away from Sam, facing out over the mountain range. Still Sam let him have his time without adding insult to injury. Dean hated all the sharing and caring, and especially hated anyone to see him cry. When they were growing up, Sam knew when Dean wanted to be left alone. He prefered his crying time in private. God forbid John Winchester would have ever caught him shedding a tear. He'd had tore him a new one. Sam was different. He respected Dean and knew that if his brother wouldn't open up eventually, he was going to explode under the pressure of everything.

After thirty minutes, Dean finally turned to Sam "We ,uh, should really get back on the road. We've wasted enough time here."

"It's not wasted time, Dean. Besides, we have no idea what's next." Sam paused and studied Dean's face for a moment. He was amazed at how much older than twenty- seven he looked.

"Dean, no offense, man, but you look like crap."

"Yeah, well, thanks alot there, flick boy."

Sam stifled a laugh " Why don't I drive? I'll wake you at the first hotel."

Dean thought for a second, then handed the keys to Sam. "Just be careful with her. I don't want to lose her again."

It wasn't until they had crossed the Oklahoma state line that Sam decided to take the first exit he saw for a motel Dean had slept most of the way, and now Sam was feeling the effects of last nights hunt. His hand was throbbing and he just wanted a shower. After rolling with zombie girl(that still had a comical sound to him almost the same as with Dean and vampires) he really wanted to close his eyes for awhile.

Dean still hadn't stirred, so Sam checked in at the front desk, pulled around to the room, and carried in their things before he woke Dean.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Dean grumbled.

"Because I'm an awesome little brother." Sam answered with a smirk.

"Smart ass"

"Yeah well, this smart ass took the liberty of ordering pizza."

"Large-Extra cheese?"

"You know it." Sam answered stepping into the bathroom. After showering and changing clothes he came back to the main room, where Dean was sitting at a round table grinning over a large circular cardboard box.

"Pizza came while you were showering."

"Good, cause I'm starving."

"Yeah, but I'm hitting the shower first. If there's any hot water."

Sam gave a grimace. "I'll get us a couple of sodas from the lobby."

Sam entered the hotel and headed toward the drink machines. After snagging the drinks, he started out, but hesitated when a paper machine caught his attention. There on the front page read the headlines:

**_Two More Dead This Week At The Atkins Preparatory School: Body Count Keeps Rising_**

Sam fished in his pocket for some change and bought a paper. This could be something...

TBC

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean was just stepping from the bathroom, rubbing a towl over his head when Sam returned.

"You were gone long enough weren't you?"

Sam sat the drinks on the table and held the paper out toward Dean.

"I think I found our next gig."

"And you call me sporatic? What is it?" Dean took the paper for a closer look.

"Says..." Sam continued, "Several students have been murdered at this school. Body count is now at ten in just two months...well, if you count the two from this week."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "Any susbects?"

"No. And I asked the guy in the lobby, and get this, he says the school is haunted...something about a urban legend...Jason Haines. He didn't know much. Said his neice is a student there and he's heard her and her friends talking a little about it."

"Well, the paper doesn't mention that."

"That's because everyone's looking for a human suspect." Sam replied.

"Well, it's late. We'll check it out in the morning. Let's eat, and you really need to get some rest...that is unless you want to stay up and watch your favorite channel on the TV. " Dean gave Sam a wink.

"Shut up." Sam said flipping the top open on the pizza box.

Neither said much while they ate, and when he was finished, Sam lay back on the bed he had chosen. God, it felt good just to lay down and finally close his eyes.

"Hey, would you wake me in a couple hours?"

"Sure." Dean sat back in the chair and picked up the paper again. He sighed, "Hey, Sam, you still awake?"

"Mm-hm." came the reply.

"Something else I'm sorry for."

"What's that."

"I'm sorry I hit you...for all the times I've hit you. I kinda made you a personal punching bag for my frustration, and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. So, I'm sorry, Sammy."

No response. Dean turned to his brother, and the steady breathing he could hear let him know Sam had drifted off to sleep.

"Great." He thought to himself."Here I am getting all chick flicky and he doesn't here a damn word of it."

Dean got up and put his shoes on. Pulling his jacket on and grabbing the keys to the car and the motel, he headed out the door. No way could he just sit around. He'd let Sam sleep while he found a place to check out the locals...

TBC

Yeah they are short...sorry...it's called being extremely busy.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The rattling at the door woke him, and Sam squinted at the clock near the bed while reaching under the pillow wrapping his hand around the revolver he had tucked there.

"Dean?" he whispered but was greeted by silence.

Dean wasn't there he came to realize. The door opened and a figure stepped inside. Sam was quick, and rolled to a sitting position on the bed, gun cocked and aimed.

The lights came on.

"What the hell! Sam?" Dean stepped back a little in shock at the sight of his brother holding a gun to him.

"Dean? Where were you?" Sam huffed as he put the gun down.

"You were sleeping so I went out for a drink. Thought I'd meet a few of the locals, and see what they knew."

"How many numbers did you get?"

"What? I went out for information, wise ass. You know ...doing my job? I'm offended that you'd think I would be doing anything else." Dean replied in mock hurt.

Sam pursed his lips.

"Okay...three. And I got some information as well. Just so happens I ran into the brother of one of the victims and a few of his friends."

"So that would explain the shiner."

"Yeah. Guess the son of a bitch had one two many shots to drown his sorrows, but I eventually got him to talk."

"Before or after?"

"Ah, he just got a lucky shot."

Sam shook his head, "So what'd you find out, Sherlock."

"Found out who Jason Haines was. Seems he was a kid at the school who was viciously bullied by others, and eventually committed suicide to end his pain. Now his spirit can be summoned by others and somehow manipulated to kill whomever the one who summons him wants dead."

"Well, this is new." Sam laughed slightly. "So why was this guy's brother a target?"

"Well if the brother was anything like this one, he was probably one mean mother. Maybe he was a bully. Oh, did I mention that he was a student at the school?"

"It still sounds far fetched to me, Dean. I mean..."

"Well, something or someone is killing these kids. If it sounds like it might be a supernatural thing, we should check it out."

"Sure. Why can't we just have some normalcy for once in our lives?"

"Because we aren't normal, Sam. "

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Making their way through the busy hall way of Atkins Prepatory towards the principal's office, Sam couldn't help but notice the way his brother had a nervous air about him.

" Bring back bad memories for you?"

"What?" Dean jerked his head toward Sam.

"You...the principal's office...Dad?"

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with, would you. This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah that's what you said to Dad." Sam laughed.

"Yeah and come to find out, I was right about that teacher." Dean retorted in his own defense.

"Here." sam pointed at the door to the principal's office. "I'll let you go first, you know, since you have more experience and all..."

Dean rolled his eyes and knocked.

Mr. Winters was a balding man in his late fifties. A couple more years and he'd most likely retire.

"Can I help you?"

"Yessir. We are from Stanford University."

Sam shot Dean a questioning stare. For their sake he hoped Dean could sound believable. What the hell? Stanford?

"We", Dean continued "Are on the road visiting prestigeous schools and yours is on our list."

"Could I see some ID? I didn't know anything about this."

Dean held an ID out to the man, and Mr. Winters leaned in for a better look. Whatever was on that ID seemed to satisfy him and he shook Dean's hand heartily.

"Gentlemen, please come in."

Sam decided to take the lead, before Dean could do or say anything incriminating...

"So, Mr. Winters, we were wondering if maybe we could see the files of your best students. Anyone that you would think would be Stanford material. Stanford only accepts the best, A+, top notch, studious.."

"Yeah, I think he gets it." Dean mumbled. Then raised his voice. "Any students here come to mind?"

"Oh we only accept the academicaly advanced at Adkins Prepatory. So all of our students would be candidates. However, there is a student here that is the best of the best. Excels in all his subjects. Never makes less than an A+. Joseph Miseman. Poor kid though, always picked on. Kind of a loner. It'd be great if he could get into a college as fine as Stanford."

"Hey, sounds alot like that kid that killed himself. Jason Haines...were you here then?" Dean decided on a more direct approach.

Mr. Winters began laughing.

"Jason Haines? Young man, are you sure you are Stanford material?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked surprised at the man's reaction.

"Jason Haines is just a story the kids have made up around here. There is no truth to that. Jason Haines never existed."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, then back at Mr. Winters.

"So who do you think is killing your students?' Sam dared.

Mr. Winter's demaenor went sour.

"I don't know what any of this has to do with your college."

"Well," Dean was trying to think quick "We wouldn't want to accept the wrong kind of student, either. Grades aren't everything, you know. Character has alot to do with a person."

":Well, all I know is that the person responsible killed some of my finer students." Mr. Winters stood up. " I appreciate you stopping by, but I think maybe we don't have exactly what you are looking for. Thank you, but this meeting is over."

Mr. Winters escorted the brothers to the door and closed it once they were out in the hallway.

Sam looked at Dean "Well, that went South."

"Yeah, it did."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Any ideas?" Sam questioned as they started back down the hallway of the school towards the exit door.

Dean paused and placed his hand out, stopping Sam from going any further.

"I think I know where to start."

Sam followed Dean's gaze to where a group of students were gathered near a row of lockers. Some larger boys were sneering and jabbing at a somewhat smaller boy while the other kids stood around laughing at the situation none attempting to come to the victim's aid.

"Miseman?" Sam asked out loud.

"Has to be." Dean replied flatly.

"You gonna sick Jason on us like you did on the others, Miseman?" one of the jock's asked slamming a fist against the lockers.

"Leave me alone." miseman ordered meekishly and pushed through the bullies. He looked straight into the boy's eyes as he pushed through and added confidently "Or you'll be sorry."

"Like the others? What did you do, Miseman?" The boy demanded.

Mr. Winters must have heard the commotion from inside his office and it was just a matter of time before he appeared and ordered everyone to break it up. He turned to Sam & Dean and stated "You two better go before I call the law."

The brothers didn't raise an argument, but honored the man's request.

Outside Dean glance around the perimeter as they began walking to the car, "Where'd that Joseph kid go?"

"I didn't see. You really think it's him?"

"Well, if I was bullied like that and couldn't defend myself, I know I'd seek a little help...whether dead or alive."

"Yeah, but if Jason Haines is made up then how do you explain that?"

"Well, Mordecai was made up, and he seemed pretty real to me at the time."

"Yeah." Sam rubbed his throat in rememberance.

"Hey, Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"I think we may have finally found someone you can relate to."

Sam gave Dean a quizzical look.

"I mean not every time I wound up in the principal's office was because I had issues with my teachers." Dean continued. "It was because I was always fighting with some kid to protect your pansy ass."

"You are a jerk you know that? C'mon let's go find Joseph and see if we can figure out what's going on." Sam sighed as he got into the car and slammed the door shut.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for them to find the kid. As Dean turned the car onto a side street that ran by the side of the school, Joseph Miseman was walking along a path, trying to stay hidden in the trees.

Dean slowed as they came up beside him, and Sam rolled the window down "Hey, Joseph...got a minute? We'd like to talk to you-ok?"

"Leave me alone!" Joseph replied and picked up his pace.

Dean tapped the accelerator and once they were back even, he called out, "Hey, man, we just want to talk..that's all. We think we can help you...with those bullies."

Joseph slowed slightly but didn't stop. He almost acted interested, but wouldn't give the boys the acknowlegement. Instead he kept walking head down and replied bluntly,

"I can handle it. I have all the help I need."

"Sam looked at Dean "Stop the car."

"What?" Dean pushed the Impala into park " Sam?..."

Sam was already out of the car and was in front of Jason.

"Jason, what ever you are doing...whoever is helping you out...it's not right. It has to stop, man"

"You don't understand...he said I was special and he'd help me. And so far he has."

"Who?' Dean butted in. He had met up to them by this point "Who's helping you?"

Jason paused and looked at the two of them, "Leave me alone." He tried to walk passed them, but Dean blocked the path.

"No way...not til you give us some answers."

"My friend with the eyes...he said not to trust ANYONE...he said there were people looking for him, and if I talk about him to them, he'd take my powers away, and he wouldn't help me anymore?"

"Eyes?' Sam asked in a puzzled tone "what do you mean eyes?"

Jason looked around as if he thought he were being watched.."I can't.."

Dean grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him hard " WHAT EYES?"

Jason swallowed and said in a hushed voice, "My friend with the yellow eyes."

At that, he jerked free from Dean's grasp, pushed past them, and hurried on down the path, leaving Sam and Dean only staring at each other. Neither could believe they might possibly be on the Demon's path once again.

Sam finally spoke, his voice slightly quivering, "Do you think it's possible?"

"I dunno, but I do know this..if it is I'm wasting that son of a bitch!"

"How? We don't have the Colt now, remember?"

"With my life if I have to. I owe it to Dad, Sam."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

'_Great, here he goes again'-_Sam thought to himself, trying to choose his words.

"Dean, what are you talking about? You don't owe Dad anything. The man did what he did through his own choice...and since when did this ROLE reversal happen?" Sam's voice raised a bit and he searched Dean's face- waiting for a reply."I mean used to be I was the guilt ridden one and you...well, you were out to kill anything that looked at you the wrong way. When did we reverse?"

Dean wouldn't look him in the face.

_Oh crap-he's on a guilt trip-AGAIN. _

_"_Look, Dean, we are in this together. I mean, when we found the Demon the first time, you wouldn't let me risk my life going back into that burning house to end it...and I'm not letting you put your life on the line for the damn thing! Dad wouldn't want that either...if you feel you owe him...that you DO owe him- to stay alive."

Dean still wouldn't look at Sam, but Sam could see his jaw set and his fists clinched.

"What? Gonna take another swing at me? That make you feel better? Go ahead then."

"I'm not going to hit you, Sam." Dean replied, then turned to look him in the eye "It's just different with me than it is with you."

"What-What's different? WE grew up the same way and are after the same thing...what's the difference?"

"Look we can have this arguement later. Right now we're close to the damn thing again, and we are wasting time...that Miseman kid has to be stopped or more kids are gonna die."

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine, Sam."

"No you aren't. Wanna know how I can tell?"

"Ok...tell me since you seem to know more about me than I apparently know about myself."

"You haven't called me Sammy in a very long time."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Joseph Miseman made it home and glanced around to make sure he hadn't been followed all the way. There was no sign of those two guys and he didn't see that black car anywhere. Good.

Stepping inside and locking the door behind him he leaned heavily against the door to catch his breath, until..

"Joseph, that you?" his mom's voiced called out.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered pushing away from the door.

"How was your day at school?"

"Fine." he answered as he hurried toward his basement bedroom. He was just about to open the door when his Mom called out ..

"Hey some guy called here about ten minutes before you got home...said he was from Stanford University...wanted to know if he could come by and speak with you."

Joseph froze,_oh shit!_ "You didn't tell them yes did you?"

"Actually I did. My God Joseph, Stanford University...do you know how big a deal that is?"

"Mom, you know I don't want to go to college...it's bad enough you stuck me in this crappy hell hole of a school! I don't want to talk to them! When they come by tell them I'm NOT interested!"

"Joseph! What is wrong with you?"

The door to the basement slamming and locking was the only answer she received.

In his room, Joseph began setting up the altar...he had everything he needed to speak to the man with the yellow eyes...sometimes they spoke with blood or other times Joseph had actually seen someone possessed so it could take on a physical form...and Joseph had also seen it kill...many times, and as he lay the photo onto the altar of his latest "bully"...this time would be no different.

The blood that he had taken from the science lab at school bubbled as he conversed with his 'friend'.

"Two guys came to see me at school today. They were asking alot of questions..."

_"Don't worry my child, I told you that you are special and you are...that's why I take care of you."_

"Yeah...um, I didn't tell them anything. I swear!"

_"I know you didn't.."_

"I think they may be coming here...what should I do?"

_"Oh don't worry...let them come...I'll take care of them."_

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

The doorbell rang at the Miseman home and Ms. Miseman opened the door and greeted the two gentlemen waiting on the other side.

"Ms. Miseman.." Dean began an introduction, "I'm Mr. Starsky, and this is associate Mr. Hutch...we're from Stanford. We called earlier?"

"Yes...Come in, please." Ms. Miseman motioned into the house and waited for them to step inside and she shut the door. Dean and Sam stepped in and turned to stare straight into Ms. Miseman's golden yellow eyes." I've been expecting you." She concluded with a wicked smile.

Dean was the first to react and found himself being hurled backwards into an open coat closet. The doors slammed shut and the hinges melted trapping him inside.

"Dean!" Sam yelled before finding himself pinned to the wall.

Dean regained his footing and tried to get out, but the doors wouldn't give "Sam!" he called from inside, banging his fists into the shut door.

Sam was angry now, "You! "

_"Yeah...me. Miss me?"_

"This time we're gonna kill you!"

_"Like I said before...that'd be a nice trick." _the demon possesed woman came closer to Sam..inches from his face_. "And how do you plan my demise? Daddy is gone, and so is the Colt. So pshycic boy, you get control of your powers?"_

"Sam! What's going on out there? If you hurt him, I swear! I'll kill you with my bear hands!" Dean threatened from inside the closet, kicking at the door.

The demon turned toward the closet , _"I really should have disposed of you when I had the chance." _He started for the door.

"No! Wait. Leave him alone! It's me you want! You got me-see?"

The demon paused and then turned back to Sam. This time a little closer_, "You know you are special, Sammy? That's why I need you. As for Dean...well see me and your Daddy made a little pact, so I have to let Dean live."_

"Pact? What kind of pact?" Sam demanded, confused.

"_Why don't you ask Daddy? Oh, wait I forgot...sorry 'bout that_." the demon leered.

"You son of a bitch!"

_"You know I've really grown tired of talking. Let's get to business shall we?"_

Ms. Miseman's body fell unconscious to the floor and Sam was freed from the wall...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**"Sam? Sam! Answer me, dammit!" Dean yelled from inside the closet. Sam wasn't answering and he was beginning to get concerned. He searched franticaly around the closet for anything that might help him break out. He had to get to Sam...that was his main goal.**

**Sam glanced at the closet door and smiled wickedly, his eyes had changed from their normal color to a bright yellow. He headed toward the basement door, and once he reached it he called down into the stairway,**

_**"Jason, I told you I'd take care of our problem."**_

**Jason looked up from the corner he was curled up in at the figure approaching him.**

**"Stay away! You weren't supose to do this! Only the ones at school were the selected ones!"**

**_"Oh please, Jason, these were the ones I trully wanted. I knew as soon as they heard about you, they'd be here."_**

**"What? You USED me...as bait? You said I was special..I had abilities..."**

**_"Jason, there's nothing special about you...you were just a part in my special plan."_**

**"Then these guys were right! They knew about you and tried to warn me!"**

**Jason jumped up and ran for the altar in an attempt to overturn it, but found he couldn't move from the spot he was in.**

**_"Now, I can't have you in the way, can I?"_**

**Upstairs, Dean had found a baseball bat on the top shelf of the closet and had begun using it against the door. Slowly the door had begun to splinter and a hole was slowly forming. Finally he had it broken enough to where he could use his body to break through and he wiggled through and finally tumbled out to floor on the other side. He was up in an instant and looked around.**

**"Sam?"**

**Noticing the open basement door and Ms. Miseman unconcious on the floor, he took the basement steps two at at time.**

**At the bottom, he stopped , taking in what he was seeing. Sam was next to Joseph Miseman's dead body, blood everywhere.**

**"Sam?" Dean asked hesitantly.**

**Sam looked up at Dean, and instantly his eyes went from yellow to normal. He shook his head to regain his bearings, saw Joseph Miseman, and then looked down at his own hands. They were covered in blood.**

**"Oh God! Dean, what have I done!"**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

"Now , just hold on...we don't know for sure you did this.." Dean rubbed his hand across his face, still not really certain if he believed himself, "I mean nobody witnessed it and you, well, you weren't exactly yourself."

"Dean, come on...look around." Sam began to stand to his feet.

"No. He probably wants it to look this way -to throw us off. Look around...there's got to be something." he paused and looked at Sam who hadn't moved from where he was standing."Well, start looking."

"No, Dean. I mean, it's bad enough that it looks like I did this, but I can't leave a string of fingerprints behind as well..."

"Well, I'll look then." Dean started rumaging around looking for anything that might prove Sam's innoccence. When he came near to Joseph's body, he noticed something. "What's this?" he asked pulling back the kid's blood soaked shirt.

"What?" Sam asked flatly still not moving from his innitial spot to observe what Dean had found.

"This...look..." Dean pointed at the dead boy's chest. There were all too familiar deep claw marks on the body and Dean winced painfully at the memory. Dean swallowed hard. Not only were the claw marks gruesome enough...it appeared as though the kid's heart had been ripped from his chest. "He did the same thing to this kid that he had intended for me when dad was possessed."

"What's that?" Sam asked in somewhat of a careless attitude.

Dean stood up and turned to him, "Look, smartass. Are you still possessed or something? You didn't kill Miseman. The demon did it without you laying a hand on him."

Sam eyes flashed yellow again, " _Well, you figured it out kid._"

Dean stepped back and his breath hitched slightly, "You son of a bitch!"

The Demon grinned evily _"Well, I could stay and rip you apart, but I have other things to attend to...like getting back to torturing daddy. Better luck next time, kid."_

Sam fell to his knees, head arched back, as the dark cloud billowed from him. It seeped through the wall and vanished. When it had ended, Sam gasped for air and looked around, before locking eyes with his brother's.

"Dean? What the hell is going on?"

"Come on. We need to get out of here. NOW." Dean ordered heading for the stairs.

They stopped at a gas station on the out skirts of town and Sam went to the restrooms on the backside of the building to clean up.

Back in the car and on the road, Sam finally decided now was the time to pry Dean for information. Neither had spoken for most of ten miles and Sam was a little tired of it.

"You didn't really tell me what happened back there."

"You were possessed. Miseman's dead. What's to know?"

"I was possessed? By the demon? Why didn't you kill the damn thing!"

"And how was I supose to do that, Sammy, we don't have the Colt. Remember?"

"Well, you could have improvised."

"How? A little holy water..some Latin? We know how well that worked last time. Look, it doesn't matter. What matters is you are still alive. We'll figure out something and we'll kill the damn thing next time we face it. We'll be better prepared."

"Next time?"

"Next time."

"Dean, is there something you aren't telling me here?"

Dean cranked the music up and with jaw set, punched the accelerator.

THE END


End file.
